In this specification where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge, or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which this specification is concerned.
Current technologies for surface modification with polymers use surface-bound monomers to initiate formation of polymers thereon, which leads to a polymer thin film or coating formed on the surface. There are several disadvantages associated with such a type of surface-bound monomer based polymerization, including, but not limited to, difficulties in reproducibility of the surface-bound polymeric thin film structure and decreased electronic and optical properties of the surface-bound polymeric thin film.
Thus, there is a need in the art for consistently reproducible surface-bound polymeric thin film structures that do not exhibit diminished electronic and optical properties.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate disclosure of the invention, Applicants in no way disclaim these technical aspects, and it is contemplated that the claimed invention may encompass or include one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.